Lily and the Florists
by Rea92
Summary: What would happen if there was a new member of Wiess? They all have sketchy pasts right? But could this new member’s past come back to bite them all?
1. Chapter 1

-1

First fic ever This was just an idea I had the other day. I'm not too sure it will work out or not. Please tell me if I should continue or not.

The fair skinned girl pushed a strand of long hair out of her face.

"Reflector. Do you accept this transfer?", said the silhouetted man on the monitor.

"Of course I do, but isn't this a little sudden?", she said half annoyed as she again tried to tame the rouge strand.

"We have our reasons, as I'm sure you know. You should be flattered! For an agent who is not exceptionally extraordinary in martial arts or weaponry to be promoted so quickly is very rare!"

"Persia you flatter me.", she giggled.

"Seriously. Your particular skills are needed more than ever now. This transfer is not only convenient, but absolutely necessary!"

"Well. I'll have to know who my new roommates are. I really hope they're not a bunch of perverts!"

Slap! "Ohhh"

"Yorri!", Manx exclaimed as she clutched the tender area that Yorii had slapped.

She turned to the smiling florist who tried to look innocent.

"Its not what you think! A bee must have been attracted to your flower like characteristics and just landed in the wrong place."

Placing one leg on a dormant flower pot he extended his arm in a dramatic swoop. "I, of course, being a florist, could never allow a bee to harm such a beautiful flower"

"He used that excuse twenty minuets ago on a customer.", Ken said from behind a large pot of roses he was carrying.

"So what's up Manx?", Ken whispered. Do we have a new mission?

"Well you have a new….something. I'll explain after you finish closing"

Thwumpp A girl came darting around a corner and slammed into Youji. "Help me!", she said through large brown eyes. "Please. You have to hide me."

"What's wrong? Are you in danger?", Ken asked following her fear stricken eyes to a dark alley across the street.

"Come on", Youji whispered as he steered the young woman into the house and plopped her on the couch. "Now what's wrong? Who's after you?" Her eyes became more distant and her breath sped up.

"She's becoming hysterical. What do we do?", Ken asked panicked.

"We could slap her.", Aya suggested calmly as he emerged from outside. Ken and Youji looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Its worth a shot I suppose." Aya raised a hand and------

"Dis----breath----tract-----breath----- me! I- ----breath- ----need- ----breath- to- breath----- calm do--wn!"

"Omi! Ask her questions!"

"What?", he said as Youji grabbed him from the hallway. "Okay…ah…what's your name?" "Lil- breath- ly - breath- what's yours?"

"Omi Tsukyono" "Aya Fujimiya" "Ken Hidaka" "Youji Kudou"

They went down the line for almost half an hour naming off everything from their birthplaces to favorite flower.

Youji was in the middle of telling her about his fear of snakes when the television turned on and Persia appeared. "Hunters of the night." Ken jumped up blocking the screen from Lily's view. "Wow I must have sat on the remote! Weird. It must be one of those Sci-fi movies"

"Siberian. Meet your new teammate Reflector." ,Manx said as she walked down the spiral stairs. "What?" the four Wiess said in unison as they turned to look at the no longer hysterical young woman laughing on the couch.

"Its nice to meet you", she giggled. "Reflector has been transferred from her solo missions to Wiess.", Persia continued from the monitor. "We believe that her skills could greatly benefit the team as well as your skills could greatly benefit her." The monitor clicked off leaving the four men in a state of shock.

"She tends to get carried away with her work sometimes", Manx said as she sat beside her on the couch. "She's a master of disguise and a first rate spy."

"You mean that you we--", Youji studdered. "Yes. I just couldn't move in and work with four strange men without finding out a bit of information…and I'm a sucker for dramatic entrances.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long and that the chapters are so short. I just started school pluss I work, but I promise there will be more soon! Reviews welcome!

"Ahhhhh, Youjji! Watch where you drop those things!", Ken screamed as he pulled his foot out from underneath a box of Lily's things.

"I think that was the last one.", Youjii smiled.

"The last box to carry in or the last box to drop on my foot?", Ken asked through gritted teeth. "Both", Youji said as he flicked his

cigarette out the open window.

"Thanks for helping me move in.", Lilly smiled. "You sure have a lot of stuff Miss Lilly", Omi said as he looked around. Two hours ago

the attic had been full of dusty boxes and trash. Now it held a small twin sized bed, a vanity desk with mirror, and about thirty variously

sized cardboard boxes spilling over with clothing and makeup. "Well a top rate spy has to be prepared to play any part…and I'm kind of

a pack rat."

She followed them down the stairs to the kitchen. Aya walked in through the front door with several bags of take-out food under his

arms. "I'm guessing you boys don't cook much." ,she laughed. "Can _you_ cook?", Youji asked with hopeful interest. "Instant noodles and

tea.", Lilly replied. They had fun sitting around the small kitchen table and eating.

Ken and Youjji fought over the last egg roll while Aya quietly ate a cup of rice. Omi smiled at Lilly. "This must be very different from

living alone Miss Lilly." "Its noisier, definitely, but I'm starting to like it a lot.", she replied as she dodged the egg roll Youji had been

holding out of Ken's reach. It fell to the floor with a light thud.

After they had cleaned up Manx appeared through the front door with a large black bag hanging off her shoulder. "Hey", she smiled.

"I've come to help Lily brief you on her current mission.", she moved to the living room as they all settled themselves on the couch.

Manx began. "There is a secret organization in Japan that has been kidnapping young computer hackers from various private schools

throughout the country. We have traced the next target school to Omoshi's School of Technology for Girls. Lily has been posing as a

student there for the last six months."

"If so many students have gone missing why haven't we heard anything about it on the news?", Aya asked. Lily took over, "They cover

their tracks well. The especially gifted students are lured into a sort of cult on campus. They begin to become distant towards their

families and friends and simply disappear after graduation. Only exit level students are targeted by the cult so that the families have very

little time to talk sense into their children before they graduate. I have just entered my final year of high school, and am _trying_ to get

myself targeted by the organization. I can drop out before I get in too deep, but I need to find the motive behind the kidnappings."

"There are two reasons why Reflector has been added to your group. First, the information Reflector has recovered about the

organization responsible for the kidnappings has led us to believe that they may be more dangerous than we first thought. They call

themselves VIPE. These kidnappings have been going on for three years now, and they have yet to make a move. Although we have little

idea of what they're planning we fear it will be big…and soon."

"The second reason", she continued. "Is that it has become too dangerous for Reflector to continue this alone. Someone has discovered

her identity as a spy. Although we have no direct reason to believe that they are affiliated with VIPE; we cannot be sure. They have

shown all of the signs of a simple stalker, and have made no attempt to blow her cover at the school.", she pulled out a small box from

her bag. "These are tracking devices. I want Reflector and Bombay to wear them at all times.",

Ken looked confused. "But why would Omi need to wear one?", he asked as the rest of Weiss looked questioningly at Manx. A small

smile crept across Manx's lips, "Persia has decided that Reflector will need someone on the inside with her. Bombay is the most logical

choice being a top notch hacker and exit level student.

The brief moment of silence was broken as Youji fell to the floor laughing. "Omi…will…be…posing as….a….school girl!", Youjii made

out between chuckles.

Omi seemed to be chocking on the sudden intake of air resulting from the shock.

"No", Manx said simply. "Although we explored that idea we decided that it would be too risky that someone would find out. Persia has

talked with the Headmaster about making an exception for Bombay. He has an interview with the board of admissions tomorrow morning

where he will explain that he simply wants to attend the best school possible in his desired field, and will no doubt impress them with

perfect scores on the entrance exam."

Immediate relief covered Omi's face while a reflected disappointment flooded Youjii's. "Too bad.", Youjii said. "Omi would probably

have made a cute girl." The other three men considered this for a moment. "Stop picturing it!", Omi yelled frantically.

"Don't worry Youjii!", Ken smiled slyly. "Think about it. Omi will be the only boy at an all girl's high school. They'll tear him apart."

"That's right" Youjii exclaimed remembering the hoards of high school girls that flooded the flower shop to watch the four boys every

morning. "This _will_ be interesting!"


	3. Chapter 3

-1The interview went _very _well. Omi walked out of the Headmaster's office with the air of someone who had just swallowed a

horseshoe….a _used_ horse shoe.

"This has to be the worst mission I've ever….", Omi muttered under his breath.

"It's not polite to mutter", said a pretty girl with short pink hair. Omi looked up and did a double take.

"Mi-Miss Lily?"

"Shhhhh!", she whispered frantically motioning with her head to a security camera. She glided up to him with a touch of seduction.

PLAY ALONG, she mouthed. "Are you the new _male_ student I heard about?", she asked maybe a bit too loudly.

"Ye-Yeah", Omi replied "I'm Omi".

"Hajidemasuteh, Omi kun. My name is Violet.", she said and extended a hand. "Give me your schedule; I'll show you to your first class",

she commanded grabbing his arm and steering him around a corner. He had to jump at the last minute to avoid the janitor's push broom.

Lily was _good._ She was just as forceful and scary as any of the high school girls that came to the shop in the mornings.

Omi handed over the manila card. "Wow!", She said with genuine surprise. "You have the exact same schedule as me!…….God must

love me"

"They say that God works in mysterious ways", the Janitor said as he pushed his broom into Omi's foot.

"Owww that really….Youji?", Omi caught himself and lowered his voice. "You're posing as a _janitor_?"

Youji leaned on his broom lazily. "I prefer the term sanitation engineer", he said acting offended.

"You can't smoke that in the school!", Omi pointed out

"Shouldn't _you_ be in a uniform?"

"They have to have mine especially made."

"What? They don't have a skirt in your size. That's odd"

"Stop picturing me in a skirt!"

Lily smiled to herself. This mission was going to be a lot more fun now….and safer. A small chill went down her spine, and she snapped

her head to the window. Had she just seen an all too familiar figure out on the grounds? Or was this stalker business making her paranoid.

"What's wrong Miss Li- ah- Violet?", Omi asked concernedly. Her two new teammates had stopped talking ,and were both looking at

her with serious interest.

"Its nothing.", she assured them looking down at her watch, but we're going to be late if we don't move!", she cried grabbing Omi's arm

once again. The two of them made a mad dash to their first class.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei.", Lily said making a small bow to the teacher. "I was helping the new student."

"Ah! Of course. The Head master just informed me. Come in Mr. Tsukyono and introduce yourself to the class."

The moment Omi walked through the door; three years of unused pheromones,

three years of patient studying,

three years of adolescen fantasy

…..broke.

The class acted as one single organism in the first moments of this shock. As he walked through the door 17 jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Hajitehmashteh, my name is Omi Tsukyono." jaws still dropping

"It's a pleasure to be able to attend such a fi--ah- ahchew

17 hands reached into 17 bags and extracted 17 handkerchiefs. Seconds later 17 girls were tangled in the overturned desks and hair of

their classmates as they fought their way to the front.

"Uh…thanks", Omi said as he took one of the many tissues thrust in his face. The selected girl looked as if she might faint.

"_This is going to be a loooong mission_", Omi thought as Lily laughed quietly from her desk.

The day continued like this as Omi walked through the halls with Lily. "My, you're popular.", Lily giggled as a dozen or so girls shot her

death looks.

"I might very well need the extra janitor protection when they discover I have _every_ class with you.", Lily whispered in a half joke.

"Maybe the school-girl disguise _was _a better idea", Omi whispered. "I'm _suppose_ to be blending in.

"The best way to blend in is to stick out. It's always the quiet ones they look for-Oww!", she stumbled right into Omi's back.

"Hair net", he said in a daze.

"Wh- hair net- are you okay?", she said following his fear stricken gaze. They were in the cafeteria behind an enormous group of girls in

line to be served…………by Aya……………...in a hair net!

One brave Senior walked up to the counter, "Hi….I….uh…..I need food a-."

"Eat the peas.", Aya commanded cutting her off "They're good for you."

"Yes…I……LOVE you….**I Mean Peas**!", her face was turning bright red. "I would _never _betray you for cake….I MEAN MY

DIET! I would never betray my DIET!", she took the peas and ran for a table where she was comforted by a small group of girls.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what just happened.

"I would never betray you for cake either!", screamed one of the girls.

After a few days; things cooled off. The girls gained their dignity back, and now just openly competed with each other for the boy's

attention. Drinks and other liquids were frequently spilt in the hallway to attract the attention of a certain sanitary engineer, and tryouts for

the girl's soccer team involved almost every student in the school. Ken apparently would be coaching a very dedicated team this year.

The legendary phrase _I would never betray you for cake_ stuck quick, and could be seen masking the screen savors of many computers

in the labs.

"I'm beat!", Youji said as he stretched across the couch.

"Me too", said Ken and Omi together.

Everyone looked at Aya. "I smell like peas.", he said cooly and walked into the next room.

They laughed.

"I guess we beat Lily back after all.", Omi said

Lily had decided that the fact that she lived with the four boys should be kept a secret. So after school she rode the train three miles in the

opposite direction from the shop, changed into her Lily form, grab a coffee, and return to the shop via back door.

"Look, a package.", Ken said.

Sure enough a small box wrapped in brown paper was sitting neatly on the front porch.

"It says 'To my tragic flower'", Ken read

All eyes turned to the back door where Lily's bag had dropped to the ground with a thud. "That's mine", Lily said quietly with an obvious

fear masking her eyes. She grabbed it and ripped through the paper in one motion. Inside was a small doll with a two brown braids

hanging over a tiny blue dress. Lily's breath caught. This couldn't be happening.

"A doll?", Youji asked.

"I'm going to bed early.", Lily said quickly and ran up the stairs to her room. Although it was still warm; she gave a violent shiver. Her

window was open letting in a warm breeze. She went to shut it, but first took a good scope of the street below her.

"He's keeping his promise", she whispered to no one, and locked the window tight.


	4. Chapter 4

A long line of people in black walked solemnly away from the grave. The smell of dust and grass filled Rose's nose. An all too familiar

stench. She crushed the lily in her hand with bitter frustration. _Oh Jame! _Tears brimmed her eyes for the tenth time this morning, and she

squeezed her eyes shut to fight it off.

"I can see that you brought a lily this time.", said a dark voice. She spun around to face a teenage boy wearing a dark green suit. Anger flooded her senses causing the tears to spill over.

"As I said before. A rose isn't welcome at a funeral. However..", he took a step towards her with a cruel smile on his face. He lifted his hand and ran it through Roses' chocolate hair. She gasped and pushed him away harshly. The smile turned from wicked to amused, thenbecame serious. "However.", he continued. "Your family seems to be _cursed _with a rose."

Rose said nothing to this, but hung her head to hide her tears. A pale hand lifted her chin. "I think Jame was the last one, right?", he whisperedmockingly. "That means your all alone."

Rose raised her hand to slap him. He caught it effortlessly. "Your family may have all tragically died my little tragic flower.", he

pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "But you can't get rid of _me_ that easily. I'll always be with you."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lily's eye's snapped open. She lifted her head and rubbed her temples as if she could rub away the dream.

She had to face a few facts. He had found out where she was living, and could blow her cover (Not to mention the rest of Weiss!) at any

time. So far he had made no attempts. If anything _that _was comforting…and unnerving. The doll he had sent sat under a pillow in her

trash can. Hidden from her view.

She dressed in a daze and made her way down stairs in deep thought. The boys were working in the flower shop this morning; so she had thekitchen to herself. She poured herself a cup of tea and stared at it till it got cold. There was nothing she could do right now. She had toconcentrate on the mission at hand.

She ran back to her attic room to change into Violet. She downed her uniform and proceeded to tuck her brown hair neatly into the pinkwig. She examined the effect in the vanity mirror and reached into the drawer for her spirit gum adhesive. She froze when her hand wrapped around a _very_ familiar doll.

She was extremely glad she hadn't eaten breakfast.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Youji. You really should help out a little."

"I am.", Youji smiled. "I'm attracting customers."

A young man walked up to the counter.

Ken clapped his gloved hands over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Youji sighed., "Its true. This sexy body of mine attracts every kind…it truly is a curse!"

"Can I help you sir?", Omi asked politely. The man was maybe three years older than Omi with dashing dark blue hair. "Maybe.", he

said smugly. "I need thirteen red roses wrapped in black paper."

"Would you like a card with it?"

"Yes. Write ……….you cannot escape my desire. Surrender yourself to me before its too late. I'll never be too far off."

Omi looked up from his writing. "Don't you think that sounds a little…threatening?" The man smiled. "That's the idea." He turned and

walked away from the shop. "Wait!", Omi said. "I need to know where to deliver these to." The man stopped without turning around.

"Don't bother. They're for Violet.", he said evenly. He then briskly walked into the crowded street and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the comments. I'm still getting use to the formatting on this website, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lily!", Omi said as he pounded on her bedroom door. He stopped at the sound of the doorknob turning. The Violet version of Lily slowly opened the door to Omi. She looked pale and sickly as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lily..ah..are you okay?", he asked with concern.

"I…I just woke up", she lied.

"We need to talk."

"Sure", she said.

He walked inside and sat on her bed. She sat beside him, and rubbed her

temples once again.

"There was a man at the shop this morning who sent you these."

He pushed the roses into her lap. She opened the card and read the note and sighed. So he _was _back. Not that she

hadn't figured that out already, but this was kinnda his…calling card. His way of letting her know that whatever was going to happen had started.

"Omi…if I tell you what's going on will you promise not to tell the other boys?"

"Lily, if you're in danger we need to tell the others. That's half of the reason why you

joined Weiss"

"I Know! I…just….I want to try and deal with this on my own first. If it

looks like I can't do it…I tell the others."

"But that's really risky! You nee-"

"I know! but I have to try…Its my fault…please Omi try to understand."

The blonde pulled his hand through his hair, and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Alright, but the moment this guy sends you something else we're telling Weiss…okay?"

"Thanks Omi"

"So who is this guy Lily?"

"His name is Leo Mace."

"Why is he stalking you?"

"He wasn't always like this. Our families owned a small theater in America, and we grew

up together. One day the theater caught fire and his entire family was killed. My family

inherited the insurance money and opened up a very successful opera house. He was all

alone so we kind of adopted him. He and I started to date when I turned 15, and he took

it really seriously. He said he wanted us to get married and be a couple for the world to

envy. So he went off to boarding school in Europe to become an archeologist while I

finished high school.

When he returned he was…different. Before he left he was sweet, kind, and always dreaming

about the future. The day he came back it was like….I don't know….like he was a completely

different person. His eyes almost seemed…darker somehow.

He and my twin brother Jame were best friends, but Leo was so cold to him.

They got into a fight and Leo just took off. We didn't see him for almost a year. Then my

parents died in a car accident and my sisters just disappeared one at a time...and then Jame….

He showed up at each of their funerals and taunted me. I put a restraining order on him,

but he still followed me. I graduated high school and came to Japan just to get away from

him. To survive I took a job gathering information for a private detective agency. One day Persia

contacted me and I started spying for him."

"So this Leo guy found you?", Omi asked disgustedly.

"Yeah. At first I wasn't sure it was him. Every time I went to gather information for

Persia I would find pictures of myself placed around my apartment and in my car. That's

all he did. Persia became worried and asked me to join up with Weiss."

"So do you think he killed your family?", Omi asked carefully.

"It seems likely. At first I thought….I thought that it was all just a curse or something,

but then….he started showing up."

"Lily, I want you to start traveling to school with me, okay?"

"But that could blow our cover!"

"It doesn't matter!", there was a firmness to his voice that Lily had never heard before.

"If people begin to notice….we'll just tell them that you and I are dating!", Omi said

smiling.

Lily laughed, "Then you'll have to stay with me twenty-four-seven. I'll need total

security to escape the wrath of your fan club!"


End file.
